Rare codes
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Diamond ='How to Make Lugia to Look Like Shadow Lugia in "Pokemon: Diamond version 1 from e how'= Shadow Lugia is a corrupted Lugia that first appeared in the GameCube game "Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness." It is the ultimate Shadow Pokemon, and is so overpowering it is banned from competitive use in the Pokemon CTC game. "Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness" has the ability to trade Pokemon with "Pokemon Diamond" and "Pokemon: Pearl." Shadow Lugia is the only exception -- it cannot be moved from XD to Diamond or Pearl. However, using the Action Replay DSi cheating device, a player can make a Lugia have the same appearance as a Shadow Lugia.Enter the following code into your Action Replay DSi: '' ''94000130 FCFF0000 B21C4D28 00000000 B0000004 00000000 E00007A0 000000EC 2DA1E49C A3640000 786CF450 4E119387 F0E34B6A DF98BB89 66737176 9C73FFAE FE187159 441948DD C567C05C A22C9EAE 9D69D88E 2421517A B5D14A0C C67BD824 A85A7638 D237CBCA 9861A160 87313BFA E56B74EF 77419AC4 4A273955 C26A20A6 B2E34C03 590C9B17 17FDE356 60EC1C86 B83E0D09 81C8F033 D5E9C665 2EFB2F3D 25065C16 1A760277 E7232E3E EC761992 55F1F1C9 CF7ED8AD 70252FDD 4CB39AF6 F6320EE6 128909CD C1A9636E F3C67272 54D5569C EE3C6900 55F54647 54F7DA4D EAAA1992 89A2FC5E EA00A882 E829D21D 2AAE08D1 C89F3648 719CD401 BB62A1AC C4A6BAB3 637C2093 259FF938 00000000 D2000000 000000002 'Start a "Pokemon: Diamond" game.'3 'With a Pokemon in your 6th Pokemon slot, press the "L" and the "R" buttons. This will change your Pokemon into a Shadow Lugia lookalike who will have all of Lugia's abilities.' 'Platinum' '''How to use the shadow lugia code'Shadow Lugia is an elusive Pokemon in "Pokemon Platinum" for the Nintendo DS. It cannot be captured without using an Action Replay cheat device. Once you insert a code into the Action Replay, you will have the opportunity to capture Shadow Lugia and use it as part of your Pokemon arsenal.1 'Place the Action Replay into the Nintendo DS game cartridge slot. Insert "Pokemon Platinum" into the tip of the Action Replay.'2 'Turn the DS on. Choose "Pokemon Platinum" In the "Games" section of the Action Replay.'3 'Select "Add New Code." Select "Next" to continue. Insert the following code to unlock Shadow Lugia:'' 94000130, fcffoooo 38461097 foooooc, 37591610 cooooof d2000000 000000.'4 ' Select "Next," then "Start Game" to start "Pokemon Platinum." Open your saved game. The next Pokemon you will encounter will be Shadow Lugia.'5 ''' '''Attack Shadow Lugia with one of your stronger Pokemon until you have significantly weakened it. Throw a Pokeball at Shadow Lugia to catch it. If it does not work the first time, then do it until it works. Save your game once you have captured Shadow Lugia. How to Get Shadow Lugia at the Mining Musem With Action Replay Codes for "Pokemon Platinum"Although Shadow Lugia is not available for capturing in the normal gameplay of "Pokemon Platinum," you can obtain a Shadow Lugia using a unique cheat code with the Action Replay DS device. The Action Replay devices allows players to enhance the gameplay by entering a cheat code for rare or impossible-to-obtain Pokemon and items. By entering the code and walking around in the Mining Museum in Oreburgh City, you can get your own Shadow Lugia in minutes.Skill level: Moderately Easy 1 Insert the Action Replay DS device into the cartridge slot of your Nintendo DS console and attach your "Pokemon Platinum" game cartridge to the Action Replay DS.2 Turn on the Nintendo DS console and navigate to the "Games" folder in the Action Replay main menu. In the "Games" folder, find the "Pokemon Platinum" game folder and press the "A" button on your Nintendo DS to continue.3 Scroll down to the "Add New Code" option on the menu and press the "A" button. On the next page, give your new cheat code a name.4 Enter the following "Shadow Lugia" cheat code into the text box: 94000130 fcffoooo 38461097 foooooc 37591610 cooooof d2000000 0000005 Press the "Start" button on your Nintendo DS to save the cheat and launch the "Pokemon Platinum" game. On your saved game is loaded, use your Pokemon's "Fly" ability to travel to Oreburgh City.6 Travel to the north-east corner of Oreburgh City where the Mining Museum is located. Enter the Mining Museum and walk around until you encounter a Pokemon. If you have entered the cheat for Shadow Lugia correctly, the next Pokemon you face should be Shadow Lugia. Soulsilver How to get a dark lugia in "soulsilver" with an action replay codeDark Lugia is a powerful shadow Pokemon. Dark Lugia is a rare Pokemon revered for its unmatched shadow power and deadly attacks. It is native to "Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness," but can be caught in "Pokemon SoulSilver" through the use of a combination of Action Replay cartridge cheat codes. "Dark Lugia" still will have to be encountered and fought in battle, but by following a few simple steps you can catch this legendary powerhouse for yourself.Skill level: Moderate Instructions1 Insert the Action Replay cartridge into the top of your Nintendo DS console and turn on the console.2 Select the player profile in which you want to catch a "Dark Lugia."3 Enter a "very high encounter rate" code, such as 94000130 FFEB0000 or 62110DC0 00000000, while holding the select and right buttons on the D-pad. You now have greatly increased the probability of finding certain Pokemon.4 Enter a "rebattle Pokemon" code, such as 94000130 FFF30000, but alter the final three digits by entering Dark Lugia's Pokedex identification number of 0F9. Your final code should be 94000130 FFF300F9. This will ensure Dark Lugia appears in your next encounter instead of a random Pokemon.5 Walk around in a patch of tall grass until Dark Lugia appears. With the increased encounter rate it shouldn't take more than a few steps.6 Use Pokeballs to attempt to catch Dark Lugia just like any other Pokemon if you're feeling ambitious. Otherwise enter a "100% catch rate" code, such as 92247612 00002801, to ensure that even a standard Pokeball will catch Dark Lugia on the first try.Tips and warningsStep 4 can be repeated with any Pokemon by adding that specific Pokemon's Pokedex identification code instead of Dark Lugia. ID codes for other Pokemon can be found online. If you try to catch Dark Lugia without using the catch rate code, you will need to reduce it's health considerably or any Pokeball you use will likely fail. Dark Lugia is extremely powerful. Don't attempt to fight it unless you have very high level Pokemon in your party. Youtube non hack I HAVE A SHADOW LUGIA! AND I WILL TELL YOU HOW TO GET ONE TOO! Okay,so,It doesn't look like a regular shadow Lugia,but it is as close as you can get without hacking into your game to change the color of the Lugia. First,you need an action replay. Then,enter this move modifier cheat: 94000130 fcff0000 b2111880 00000000 10000656 000001d3 d2000000 00000000 94000130 feff0000 b2111880 00000000 da000000 00000656 d3000000 00000000 d7000000 021000ec d2000000 00000000 I tested it and it really works!